Computer simulations are, broadly stated, computer ]programs. They are run on computer systems that often have a visual display and a sound generator. The simulation displays images on the visual display and produces sounds through the sound generator. The images and sounds depict the action of the simulation. A computer video game is an example of a simulation.
A simulation often includes one or more characters that perform certain actions in conjunction with certain sounds. For example, in a video game a character may move its mouth, change its facial expression or gesture when spoken words are produced by the sound generator. Synchronization is the coordination of actions and sounds so that they are displayed and produced at the appropriate times.
This invention synchronizes actions and sounds so that they can be displayed and produced by a computer system. The invention also includes a method of displaying the synchronized actions and sounds and a simulation including synchronized actions and sounds.